vspfandomcom-20200224-history
Editors Notes
TF2 Items and Weapons Every class has a seperate wiki page, with each item or weapon following the Template:Tf2item template: | | | | | | | | }} Title: Name of the item/weapon Image: Image of the item/weapon Quality: The quality of the weapon, this sets the color of the title. Level: Set level of the item, or mininum and maximum level. Type: The generic type of the weapon, such as flamethrower. The above settings will output this: | | | | | | | | }} ---- Beginners To get started editing pages, browse to the page you want to edit, right click 'contribute' at the top right, then select 'Edit this page'. You can switch between the 'Visual' and 'Source' tab at the center top right. Source mode gives you direct control of content and where everything goes, and is the suggested method for any complex pages. Visual mode lets you see the page in real-time, and edit accordingly, however it is common for images and text to not place correctly, especially on any pages with customized styling. HTML Limitations Most HTML elements are allowed, along with any CSS properties your browser supports, however there are some major elements that are not allowed, unless through a tag. Iframe Img See http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:HTML for more information. Javascript Limitations Javascript is not allowed in-line, but it can be if used in a tag. However it is better to create your own .js file in MediaWiki storage which is called 3D Infobox All 3D infoboxes for this wiki do not follow the same system of templating like other wiki's. This is because the infobox requires the tag. This is not normally allowed, and can only be activated between a tag that references a code snippet in our 'MediaWiki' storage. This is actually a simple process, though, only administrators have access to create verbatim content, but anyone can use it. To create a new infobox, go to: "http://vsp.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Name-Infobox Replace "name" with the proper name of the hale, making sure to capitalize it and replace spaces with a - Example: "http://vsp.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Rainbow-Dash-Infobox" In the example, you can copy+paste the code through its 'source mode' into your new Mediawiki infobox. Then manually edit the sketchfab source and the textual information. Not all hales will have a 3D version available, so if you're not working with our local 3D modeler, No Name, you should create a portrait instead. Multi Language Support Wikia by nature does not have proper multi-language support, so we have had to create our own method. Our MediaWiki:Common.js wikia file contains javascript which accomplishes this for both the page, and the page editor preview. In order to add an element that will only be shown on the selected language, you must apply a specific class to the element. Example: I am Japanese! I am English! I am Spanish! I am Dutch I am German! I am French! I am No Name! By default, the language shown is English. This is controlled by a CSS property, so even users without javascript will see English. However, non-javascript users cannot change between languages. Category:Development Category:Dev Category:Dev-Corner